10th Doctor 100 Word Drabbles
by Dengirl
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles that are part of a  series of challanges.
1. A Tie Isn't Always A Good Thing

**A Tie Isn't Always a Good Thing**

Why do I bother sometimes the Doctor thought in the few seconds it took the bad guys to realise who he was.

Yes, he knew the tight suit made he look foxy and it hugged just so in the right places and the coat made a lovely swishing noise when he whirled round, and his converses were really good for running.

But a tie, what was he thinking about wearing a tie, when he was chasing bad guys.

He tried to smile in a harmless way as he was hauled upwards by his tie and taken to their leader.


	2. 2 Being Nosey and Ties Don't Mix

Donna is going to kill me, the Doctor thought as he tried once more to tug the offending object free.

He'd dropped Donna off at the largest shopping mall in the universe for a day of shopping and had promise to pick her up at 7pm exactly for dinners.

So why had he gone and poked his nose in the open window of that car. How was he supposed to know it had the latest anti-theft system and the window had snapped shut, trapping his tie.

Donna is so going to kill me he thought, please let me regenerate now.


	3. Unnecessary Maintenance

The Doctor knew he should have gone shopping with Donna, but as ever his mouth had run him into to trouble.

Donna had slammed the door in his face, telling him not to bother.

That had been over an hour ago and he'd immersed himself in some much needed maintenance.

Now he was regretting it as he'd caught his tie in one of the cogs that drove the handbrake.

He heard the creak of the door opening and could nothing as Donna at first stared and then laughed until she cried.

"Donna!" he shouted and then he began to laugh.


	4. Washing Day Troubles

_**These next two drabbles are about why the Doctor shouldn't touch washing machines.**_

**Washing Day**

Donna poked her head inside the door to the garden and saw it was a perfect drying day, so decided to do the laundry, just to get ahead.

She went through the TARDIS gathering bits and pieces of clothing that the Doctor had strewn: for a 900 year old he was just like a teenager.

She hummed to herself as she placed socks with Bananas' in Pyjamas on and what looked like a t-shirt that looked as old as the Doctor and walked into the laundry.

She blinked at the place the machine had once occupied...

"Doctor!" she yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd Rather Face Daleks<strong>

The Doctor was desperate to get away; this was his idea of hell. He felt sweat start to break out on his forehead.

They were everywhere, shiny, metallic and he was sure they were staring at him.

He accidently brushed against one and it felt cold. He shivered and backed away.

"What about this one Doctor, it has an A plus rating."

"Yeah, buy that one. I'll be outside, free delivery remember."

Donna grabbed him by his tie

"Oh no you don't mister. You turned the other one into a thingamajig, now you can buy me a new washing machine."


	5. I'd Rather Face Daleks

_**The Doctor discovers why he shouldn't use kitchen appliances to make things**_

The Doctor was desperate to get away; this was his idea of hell. He felt sweat start to break out on his forehead.

They were everywhere, shiny, metallic and he was sure they were staring at him.

He accidently brushed against one and it felt cold. He shivered and backed away.

"What about this one Doctor, it has an A plus rating."

"Yeah, buy that one. I'll be outside, free delivery remember."

Donna grabbed him by his tie.

"Oh no you don't mister. You turned the other one into a thingamajig, now you can buy me a new washing machine."


	6. Sometimes It's Good To Be Ginger

The Doctor sat at the back of the cage, trying not to shiver. He was naked, cold and unhappy and probably about to be dinner.

He was worried about Donna...was she safe?

Startled cries suddenly filled the air and a very familiar voice rose above them.

The cage door was opened and he was pulled out by terrified looking cannibals.

He smiled; there was Donna at her angriest, all flaming hair and rudeness.

"Well Time Boy, aren't you lucky that their goddess is a ginger and angry woman," she whispered in his ear and grabbed his hand.


	7. The Right Words

Donna sat at the kitchen table and sighed.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor said, looking at her over his coffee mug.

"Can we go back to Earth?" she asked.

The Doctor frowned. "Why?"

"I want to dye my hair."

The Doctor was appalled. He stood and moved over to Donna and placed a hand on her hair.

"Oh Donna Noble, you are the Phoenix that burns in the flames of my hearts, the one that burns away my anger. Don't ever change it."

"Thank you Time Boy," she smiled and later cancelled her appointment at Cutz 'N' Colour.


End file.
